Just To Piss You Off
by Winder
Summary: HiccupXPitch or as I like to call it, HiPitch. ;) Mention of HiJack at beginning. Don't like don't read. Simple.- He loved to think that he owned Hiccup, what Pitch seemed to forget about his favorite toy though was that Hiccup still had a mind of his own, and sometimes he could be just as bad as Pitch.


Disclaimer: Don't own Character's, sadly idea is all mine... I blame to much time on my own, my mind wonders...

Just To Piss You Off

They had never said that they were dating. Putting a label like that on what they had would have been a stupid idea. Hiccup wasn't dumb enough to believe that Pitch was even capable to feel what was needed in order to have a relationship. That being said if there was one thing that he knew Pitch could feel it was possession.

He loved to think that he owned Hiccup, that no matter how the boy felt about him, no matter how much he made the young Vikings life hell, Hiccup would always have to return to him like a beaten dog. What Pitch seemed to forget about his favourite toy though was that Hiccup still had a mind of his own, and sometimes he could be just as nasty as Pitch could. Sometimes there was nothing more that the boy liked to do than to just piss Pitch off, to remind the Nightmare King that he didn't own him as much as he liked to think. Even if that sometimes got other people hurt in the process.

Like Jack for instance.

He wasn't an idiot, Hiccup knew that the ice spirit had something for him that went a little further than the normal friendship kind of feelings. And since he'd been in isolation for so long it wasn't all that hard to get him to play along in Hiccup's little, twisted game. In fact it was rather easy.

"H-Hiccup, I don't t-think we should be doing this." Jack panted breathlessly while the boy simply smirked against his lip's as he slipped his finger's under the heavy, brown cape the boy wore.

"And why not Jack?" He questioned innocently as he removed the thick material and let it fall to the lightly snow covered ground.

He couldn't say that he was all that that uncomfortable straddling the older boy's hip's as Jack leaned against one of the stone walls in the cove. He couldn't help but compare it to the way he felt whenever Pitch had him shoved into the scratching bark of the trees or the hard stones that would dig into his back whenever he was forced to the ground. The soft breeze caressing his back now was insanely gently compared to the normal treatment it received. While they were both fine in there own right he couldn't help but wish that it was just a little rougher. But unlike Hiccup, Jack was a lot more fragile than he looked, and there was no way that Hiccup wanted to ruin his chance by being to forceful.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Jack groaned, his body betraying his words as he leaned into the soft touches that the Viking was trailing up his stomach.

Instead of answering him though Hiccup just kept him quiet as he bit at his bottom lip and forced Jack's mouth open before sliding his tongue into the willing boy's mouth.

It was a little strange since, unlike Pitch, Jack's mouth was cold, but oddly enough Hiccup found that he liked it, wanting nothing more than that cold to numb him down to his core.

Deepening the kiss as he lifted the light material up the boy's chest and to his shoulder's, Hiccup felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lip's as a moan spilled from Jack's mouth and into his. Separating them for a moment Hiccup pulled the ice teen's shirt over his head and tilted his own head down to leave marks on the others heaving chest. As he shifted one of his hands down to pull at the strings on Jack's pants, he allowed his eye's to flutter open for a moment as he felt Jack's own hands tightening around his shirt as if they didn't know whether to push the boy away or pull him closer. A full blown smirk came to Hiccup's lips however when he finally saw the one he had been waiting for.

And Pitch did not look happy.

Anyone else looking might have thought that it was one of the many wild dragons on the island, Hiccup knew better than that though. He could recognize the loathing burning in those golden eyes from over two hundred feet away. Maybe even another lifetime if he had to.

Shoving the thought to the back of his mind he held his gaze with Pitch as he turned back to kissing Jack, grinning inwardly when the ice prince finally seemed to give up on his struggling as he placed a hand softly on the longish brown hair and pulled the young Viking closer.

Although Pitch was keeping his face carefully blank Hiccup could see the rage boiling underneath the surface as he skillfully rolled his hip's against Jack's, pulling yet another moan from the white haired teen. If Pitch didn't want the Guardians to know where he was hiding than he had no choice but to stay hidden in the shadows and watch as his favourite toy had fun without him.

Not able to help himself he couldn't stop from mouthing the words Pitch had mumbled to him over and over again, finally saying them back to their owner with a taunting wink.

_**Good boy.**_

Hiccup knew there was going to be hell to pay after this, but at the moment he really couldn't care as he turned his himself back to Jack and kept his mind on Pitch.

(_HiPitch_)

"You little brat."

Hiccup almost screamed when the voice seemed to come from nowhere as an hand wrapped around his mouth and an arm around his waist, pulling him deeply into the mouth of a cave. It was dark out, and the sun had long since slipped back into the land to hide itself away for another day. Needless to say there was noway Hiccup could see his own hand if it was held inches away from his face let alone the look that Pitch was no doubt giving him at this very moment.

"Just what do you think you were doing?" Pitch hissed, his arm around the boy's waist tightening to the point that it made the boy feel sick and short of air, not that the hand over his mouth was helping any.

Using both of his hands he managed to pull the grayish coloured hand away from his face and couldn't help but risk a smirk as he looked over his shoulder in the darkness.

"What? Didn't enjoy the show?"

When the front of his body was slammed up against the cold stone wall he was a little shocked and almost blacked out for a moment, or at least he thought he did. Being in the dark was starting to mess with his head just a little. Most of his shock came from when he was released though, and he felt a chill crawl up his spin when he heard a sinister chuckle that seemed to echo threw out the cave.

"On the contrary Pet," the man said, his voice seeming to be right next to the boy's ear before sliding further into the cave, "it showed me just how much you've grown addicted to my touch."

Confused and a little frustrated, Hiccup slowly turned around, squinting into the darkness to try and find the one who was mocking him.

"He was so gentle with you." Pitch continued and the boy snapped his head both ways, wondering where it was coming from when it seemed to come from everywhere all at once.

He jumped when he felt a pair of hands grab him at the waist and yank him forward until he was solidly pressed against another firm body.

"It almost looked as if he thought he'd break you." Pitch nearly snickered as the young vikings body froze when cold lips were pressed against his ear. "But do you know how you looked Hiccup?"

He bit down on his bottom lip hard to hold back a groan, never really have grown use to Pitch calling him by his name.

"You looked absolutely bored."

He let out a small cry when Pitch bit down on his ear with sharp teeth, the sound not getting very far before a hand was pressed to his mouth and muffling any noise he could make. When he was shoved back against the wall again he almost didn't notice the hand working on untying the strings that kept his loose pants up while his ears were left ringing from the sharp whack his head received from the rock. He didn't bother swatting the hand away though as he even twisted his hips to help along with he removal of the annoying clothing.

Pitch on the other hand chuckled against the skin of his neck as he dropped his hand from the boy's mouth to grab at the bottom of his shirt and yank it over his head.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Hiccup frowned at the thought of having to find his clothes in the dark, but they were quickly forgotten about when he felt sharp fingers dig into his hips before Pitch slid down his body and was on his knees before the boy. His mind nearly somersaulted at that as his already panting mouth struggled to form breathless words. He had no idea what Pitch was doing, not only could he not see it, but Pitch had never gotten on his knees before, in fact he down right refused to do so. Being on their knees was Hiccup's job, one that he never tried talking his way out of. But this? It was strange to say the least.

He yelp with a small thrust of his hips though when he felt the sharp fingers dig once more into his lower back only to whimper pathetically when a non to gentle nip was bitten against the sharp 'v' of his thin hips. His skin crawled and shook as the king of darkness bit and scratched all the right places except for the one that was begging for attention.

Shameless lewd moans spilled passed his lips as he basically curled his body around the other as much as he could, resting his head on the older males shoulder while panting in his ear. He nearly wanted to growl when Pitch stopped his hips from moving with strong fingers, but he thought of a better idea as he dropped himself into the other lap and forcefully kissed the male's cold lips, proud of himself for finding them in the dark.

"Jack still does it better." He smirked as he spoke against Pitch's mouth, just loving the way he could feel them forming a sharp scowl. "I don't know why he's the spirit of winter when he makes you feel like melting." Hiccup snickered as he went to pull away from the older spirit.

His smile vanished though the moment a hand was wrapped around his throat with the threatening grip that would tighten if he made one wrong move.

"Jack," Pitch hissed, the words seeming to slid off his tongue like a poison, "can't make you scream like I do."

"You wanna bet?"

"I don't have to."

Hiccup's mouth dropped open in a silent scream when Pitch pushed into him all the way with no warning and no preparation other then what he'd managed to slick himself up with no doubt just seconds before. He bit down on his bottom lip as he dropped his head back on the cold stone floor, hissing when Pitch ran his sharp nails over ever place he could.

In his haze of pain it took him a moment to notice that Pitch was copying ever move that Jack had done once they'd finally got more into it. However where Jack had caressed him with soft touches, Pitch was leaving trails of blood. Where Jack had softly kissed at his neck with soft lips and kind words, Pitch was biting down with razor teeth and wicked words. When he finally did start to move it wasn't with the slow and gentle movement of the ice prince, but the fast and rough pace of the King of Shadows. But Pitch was right, Hiccup was enjoying it more.

With every word of hate and every move of his hand that would leave marks in its wake, he could only manage to beg for more. He could barely catch his breath as he panted against the man's ear while wrapping his arms around his neck and opening his legs a little wider. Every mocking chuckle and loveless act just made his insides burn even more as he moaned and arched, grinding himself against the hard stomach above him. The pain from his shoulders being scratched by the stone ground didn't even register in his mind as he cried out for his tormentor before his little frame couldn't take it anymore and he shook as his whole body tightened around the older spirit.

Pitch hissed against his throat as he cam deeply inside the boy, forcing their lip's together as they rode out their climax. Hiccup winched slight and pulled away when the king of nightmares bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood but Pitch simply grinned at his frown before he dug his fingers down the boy's chest with sharp nails.

"Have fun explaining this to Jackie boy." He sneered as a wicked smirk pulled at his lips.

Hiccup didn't even have time to ask him what he was talking about before he bolted upright in his own bed.

His breaths came out in ragged pants while his heart raced faster then Toothless could fly. He could feel an uncomfortable wetness in between his legs and had to bit back and annoyed groan at the taste of copper in his mouth. Upon looking around though he couldn't help but be in a little shock when he noticed that it had all just been some sort of dream given to him by the twisted spirit and he scowled as he wondered how many times he'd called out the others name in his sleep. Movement from next to him made his head snap in the direction of the source and he felt as if a rock had dropped in his stomach when he saw Jack laying in bed next to him. His own face went white as the pale teen brought his shockingly bright blue eyed gaze up to look at him, his whole body being basically illuminated in the moon light as a frown worked its way over the normally laid back male's face.

"Pitch."

With just the one word Hiccup knew he was fucked as he dropped back down on his pillow and glared at the ceiling. Jack didn't seem to notice the narrowed golden gaze or sharp toothed smile smirking at them from the window, but than again, neither did he.


End file.
